Oretachi no Yuujou
by Butterfly pii
Summary: Fanfic ini dikhususkan untuk Atma Venusia yang berulang tahun hari ini. Hope you like it


A/N: Kuroko no Basket merupakan hak cipta Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Prince Of Tennis merupakan hak cipta Takeshi Konomi

**Oretachi no Yuujou**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: T**

Di depan halaman kos tampak ramai. Kagami, Kise, Eiji, dan Oishi sedang bermain basket. Kuroko duduk di teras sambil menikmati vanilla latte. Tezuka dan Fuji membantu Bapak pemilik kos mencabut rumput liar. Saeki dan Shiraishi asik dengan HP-nya masing-masing. Teppei dan Riko bermesraan di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ah, hari minggu yang begitu damai.

Namun kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Suara speaker yang berdentum kencang mengusik ketenangan para penghuni kos. Kise mendengus kesal. Penghuni lainnya juga merasa terganggu. Entah siapa yang menyetel suara speaker sekeras itu. Shiraishi, Eiji, Oishi, Kise, dan Kagami mencoba mencari siapa pelakunya. Pelakunya merupakan anak kos sebelah, yakni Marui dan Jackal.

"Oi! Kalau setel lagu jangan keras-keras napa? Mendoukusai!" bentak Kagami sambil menunjuk Marui. "Lagipula lagunya aneh, kayak alien nyanyi."

"Ya suka-suka gua, dong. Ini bukan lagu alien, tahu! Tapi lagunya Vitas!" protes Marui.

"Ngeriiiii, oyy. Demen lagu-lagu alien, ssu." ledek Kise sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BERISIK!"

"Sudah, sudah." Teppei menenangkan pertengkaran antara Kise dan Marui. "Daripada bertengkar, kenapa tidak bermain ke kosan kami saja? Omong-omong, aku Teppei Kiyoshi. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

"Tidak, terima kasih!" tolak Marui sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bunta! Teppei-kun sudah baik mengajak kita bermain di kos mereka. Mengapa kau tolak?" tanya Jackal kecewa.

"Habis si pirang mengejekku." jawab Marui manyun.

"Lupakan sajalah kalau dia mengejekmu. Tidak perlu dimasukkan ke dalam hati."

"Aah, baiklah. Aku juga ikut bermain ke kosan mereka, Jackal."

Selama berkunjung ke kosan, Marui dan Jackal karaoke-an untuk menghilangkan stres. Selain itu mereka juga berkenalan dengan penghuni kos lainnya. Selesai karaoke mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati kudapan yang telah tersedia di meja. Kabar baiknya Kise dan Marui semula bertengkar kini telah berbaikan dan menjadi akrab.

"Apakah kalian sudah akrab sekarang?" tanya Teppei pada Marui dan Kise.

"Aku tidak menyangka suara Kise bagus sekali." ujar Marui menitikkan air mata. "Dia menyanyikan lagu Kanade penuh hayat."

"Sudahlah, Marui. Kau berlebihan."

"Hahaha, syukurlah." ujar Teppei. "Setelah itu kita bertanding basket. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Aku juga suka basket." jawab Jackal spontan.

"Hee? Tapi aku buruk dalam bermain basket." raut wajah Marui berubah menjadi suram.

"Tidak apa-apa, Marui. Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan saja." Teppei menenangkan Marui agar ia tidak sedih (benar-benar penyegar suasana doi, kayak Suga dari Haikyuu 3).

Pertandingan pertama pun dimulai. Marui mencoba mengoper bola ke Jackal, namun gagal. Bola diraih oleh Kise, lalu ia berlari menuju ring. Teppei berlari menghalangi Kise. Dengan mudahnya Kise menerobos pertahanan Teppei dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tim Kise bersorak gembira. Kini skor menjadi 1-0. Namun sayang, di babak kedua tim Kise tertinggal jauh. Pertandingan persahabatan itu dimenangkan oleh tim Marui (maaf dipercepat pertandingannya, soalnya susah nulis adegan pertandingan/berantem gitu).

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Waduh, ada apa tuh?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Entahlah. Gua sama Jackal pulang dulu, ya. Ada masalah di kos." ujar Marui.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, ssu!"

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Marui dan Jackal mengemas barang-barang mereka dengan cepat dan segera pulang ke kos. Di depan teras kos, tampak Ohtori menenangkan Jirou dengan memeluknya. Alhasil Marui dan Jackal cengo, bahkan mengira Jirou kelainan seksual.

"Kok kalian..." mulut Marui menganga.

"Bukan, bukan begitu." lalu Ohtori mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Tadi tuh aku sedang ngerjain tugas UAS di teras sambil dengar lagu. Terus aku melihat Jirou kebingungan, tampak mencari sesuatu. Rupanya Jirou mencari sepeda biru mudanya, namun tak kunjung ketemu. Tetangga sebelah bilang sepeda Jirou sudah tidak ada tadi subuh. Itulah penyebab Jirou _shock_."

"Pencuri sialan!" geram Jackal sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Marui, ayo kita cari pencuri sepeda Jirou besok setelah UAS."

"Siap, Bos!" jawab Marui dengan semangat 45. "Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kise dkk agar pencarian petunjuknya lebih mudah?"

"Ide bagus!"

Sesuai perjanjian, Marui, Jackal, Kise, dan Kuroko melakukan investigasi setelah UAS. Kagami, Eiji dan Oishi tidak ikut membantu mereka dikarenakan UAS tepat pukul 13.00 siang. Pertama mereka memeriksa ruang tamu, namun tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan memeriksa halaman belakang kos. Ketika Kuroko melangkah, ia tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah benda yang tergeletak di tanah_. Sepertinya seseorang menggunakan kawat besi untuk membuka jendela garasi, lalu meninggalkannya disini, _gumam Jackal.

"Aku yakin pasti pelakunya lewat jendela, lalu mencuri sepeda Jirou." ujar Kuroko.

"Hmm, bisa jadi."

"Tapi Kurokocchi, Jackalcchi, apa kalian yakin pelakunya lewat jendela garasi, ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala meskipun tidak gatal.

"Aku yakin dengan jawaban Jackal-san." jawab Kuroko. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang lewat dengan bersepeda (sejak kapan Kuroko punya indera keenam? /shockmodeon). Nigou, anjing Kuroko berlari mengejar orang misterius tersebut. Marui dkk mengikuti Nigou.

"Kemungkinan orang yang dikejar Nigou adalah pelakunya." ujar Jackal mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang.

"Jangan terlalu yakin dululah." jawab Marui.

"Cepat! Orang misterius dan Nigou belok ke kanan, ssu!"

Akibat terlambat belok, jejak mereka menghilang. Jackal dkk kelelahan campur kesal. Jackal memutuskan bahwa misi akan dilanjutkan kembali besok, tetapi Kuroko menolak. Ia tetap melanjutkan investigasi tanpa bantuan teman-temannya. Kise menjadi harap harap cemas, bagai seorang ibu yang ditinggal pergi oleh anaknya. Ia takut Kuroko bertemu dengan orang jahat, lalu dikeroyok hingga babak belur.

Saat ini Kos Hanamura tampak suram. Kebanyakan kos tersebut dihuni oleh orang-orang kantoran. Biasanya mereka baru pulang jam 11 atau 12 tengah malam. Bapak pemilik kos juga pergi ke Hokkaido kemarin karena Ayah beliau jatuh sakit. Sudah empat jam lamanya Jackal, Marui, Kise, Ohtori, dan Jirou menunggu di teras kos. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko pulang dengan selamat beserta Nigou membawa seseorang. Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Nigou menarik kerah baju sang pelaku pencuri sepeda ke dalam kos.

"NIOU!?" Marui teriak setengah kaget. Tidak disangka rekan, satu tim-nya di Rikkai saat SMP mencuri sepeda Jirou. "Sumpah, lo udah amoral ye sekarang? Ckck... Nggak nyangka, lho."

"Ampun, Bro! Gue buru-buru ke kampus, udah telat 5 menit sebelum UAS dimulai." Niou memohon-mohon kepada mereka. "Tanpa pikir panjang gue embat aja salah satu sepeda penghuni kos."

"_Mou_! Itu kan sepedaku!" Jirou mendengus kesal. "Lain kali minta izin padaku dululah. Jangan seenaknya pakai!"

"Maaf, maaf."

"Kalau Sanada-san masih di kos ini, mungkin kamu udah habis, Niou." ucap Marui sambil nyengir jahat. Sekujur tubuh Niou berkeringat dingin.

"Kerja bagus, Kuroko, Nigou! Kalian _combi_ yang hebat!" puji Jackal sambil memberikan tepuk tangan. "Kira-kira Niou dikasih hukuman apa ya, _guys_?"

"Kenapa tidak Jirou saja yang menentukan hukumannya?" usul Kuroko.

"Ide bagus. Nah Jirou, kamu mau kasih hukuman apa buat dia?" tanya Ohtori pada Jirou.

"Hukumannya... Keliling halaman kos sambil jongkok!" ujar Jirou girang sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Kakinya juga harus dirantai!" Marui menambah saran. "Lo sebagai rekan gua kelakuan kayak gini sulit dimaafkan, tahu! Malu-maluin alumnI Rikkai aja!"

"Oh, sial..." ujar Niou dalam hati. "Ini akan menjadi kenangan terburuk yang kualami di awal tahun 2020."

Sesuai permintaan Jirou, Niou pun berjalan sambil jongkok. Kedua kakinya pun dirantai dengan kencang oleh Ohtori dan Jirou. Penghuni kos lain melihat dan menertawakan Niou. Setelah hukumannya selesai, Niou hanya mendapat sisa makan malam saja. Niou yang malang. Syukur-syukur Niou dan Yagyu beda kos. Kalau tidak, mungkin Yagyu sudah memutuskan Niou, baik dalam sebagai partner dalam pertandingan maupun pasangan.

\--oo--

Musim dingin telah berlalu. Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kise pergi ke acara wisuda Teppei. Mereka bertiga merasa kehilangan Teppei, sebab Teppei sudah dianggap saudara sekaligus sosok ayah. Tidak lupa mereka membawakan kado wisuda sebagai ucapan selamat. Sebelum acaranya dimulai, Jirou dan Ohtori juga datang membawa bunga untuk Atobe dan Oshitari. Demikian pula dengan Marui dan Jackal. Mereka bertujuh pun saling tunjuk-menunjuk pertanda terkejut. Mereka seolah-olah dipertemukan kembali karena takdir. Percayalah, dunia ini sempit.

"Eh, ketemu lagi kita!" ujar Ohtori kaget. "Kalian juga datang acara wisuda mau ucapin selamat kepada siapa?"

"Teppei-_senpai_, ssu!"

"Halo, semua!" sapa Teppei ramah. "Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh ke acara wisudaku."

"_Oh ternyata dia orangnya_." ujar Ohtori dalam hati.

"Hai, hai!" sapa Shiraishi. "Senangnya bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Rasanya belum lama, ya."

"Iya, ssu. Waktu berlari dengan cepat. Eh, tahu-tahu _senpai-tachi_ udah lulus dan wisuda hari ini, ssu."

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Teppei-san." ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat!" ujar Kagami sambil memberikan buket coklat kepada Teppei.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Teppei-cchi!" ujar Kise. "Kamu juga, Shiraishi-cchi. Selamat ya, ssu! Semoga dapat pekerjaan yang bagus dan juga pacar."

"Terima kasih ya semuanya untuk kado-kado ini, terutama Kise. Tahu aja kamu kalau aku suka kacang disko." Shiraishi mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kise. Kise tersipu malu.

"DOR!" Marui mengejutkan mereka yang sedang berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang.

"Marui! Lo bikin kaget aja, dah!" Kagami jengkel karena dibuat terkejut.

"Kado untuk gue mana?" tanya Marui.

"Lah kamu kan belum skripsi, belum lulus. Gimana sih..." ujar Jackal. "Kadonya tahun depanlah, itupun kalau lulus."

"Oh iya, ya. Heh, Jackal! Lo mencoba ngeremehin gua, ya? Dasar kurang ajar! Gua pasti lulus, ea!" Marui marah-marah lalu mengejar Jackal. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Marui dan Jackal. Setelah acara wisuda usai, mereka semua berpisah dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, baik di rumah maupun kos.

THE END


End file.
